Underneath Her Smile
by ChoushikiYuki
Summary: Reina just got transfered to Namimori,just 1 week in there bad luck followed her all the way.She tries to white wash her past, but she can't resist his charm.Making her torn apart between her duties,her dark past,and her feeling. Different pairing with OC
1. Chapter 1

Nya~ another fan fiction... I haven't sleep today, might as well making a fan fiction....φ(￣ー￣ )ﾒﾓﾒﾓ

Hahaha...Anyway, some how i really like a japanese girl with blue eyes....making her look kinda mysterious...(￣∇+￣)vｷﾗｰﾝ

And i hope the character not too OOC... Since Yamamoto is so easy to befriend with anyone,might as well i make him friendly since the beginning.

Enjoy! And please review!!! So i know this story intersting or not... ∑d(≧▽≦*)OK!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sicily, Italy

A girl with black jet haired and a blue sky eyes looked at the sky.

She sat on a bench in a park, she's all alone…

"I don't want going back to Japan…" she's muttering herself in her sad expression.

...................................................................................................

2 months later…

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved Tsuna.

"Yamamoto, ohayo."

"Che! What are you doing with Juudaime? You baseball freaks!"

Gokudera who's walk side to side to Tsuna annoyed with the boy who have a big grin on his face.

"Ahahaha! Good morning Gokudera"

"Stupid baseball freak" Gokudera muttering himself.

"We're going too late if we don't start walking to the school." Tsuna worried at Gokudera behaviour.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun!"

"O,ohayo Kyoko-chan" 'Wuah…Today Kyoko-chan is so cute!' the boy blushed as he greet Kyoko.

"Nee, Tsuna-kun. Do you know we have a new transfer student today?"

"E,e,e?"

"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy? I can wait" Kyoko smiled at the nervous boy.

'Whuah… Kyoko-chan is super cute!'

Suddenly the door open, the teacher went inside and greets the students.

"As you all know, today we have a transfer student. She's from Italy"

'Italy? Like Gokudera-kun?' Tsuna nervously thinks that she's probably a mafia too.

"You can come in."

A girl appeared. She had a long blacked hair with blue sky eyes. She's wear the shirt with 1 unbuttoned below the collar, Namimori blazer and a black pleated mini skirt.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Chitose Reina. Very pleased to meet you all." She bowed elegantly.

'Wuah! Such a beautiful girl' Tsuna amused with the way Yuki introducing herself.

"Chitose, you can sit beside Yamamoto beside the window."

Reina walked to her desk.

"Hi, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you" He grinned

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Yo! Woman! Who the heck are you?!" Gokudera confront her at the rooftop.

She's about to eat Pocky when the trio suddenly appeared at the rooftop.

"…I'm Chitose Reina…"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun! There's no way to talk to her! Just because she's from Italy, it doesn't mean that she's a mafia too"

"Juudaime, all we know she could be an assassin that targeting you! I can let that happen!" Tsuna sweat dropped nervously by Gokudera statement

"Maa,maa… Gokudera, we don't know that Chitose is playing the mafia game too…"

Yamamoto tries to calm Gokudera

Reina take a bite of her strawberry Tsubu Pocky, her favorite flavor. She ignoring the trio and watching the sky as she eating her Pocky

"Hey! Woman! I'm not done talking to you!"

"What do you want from me then?"

"Are a mafia?" Gokudera glared at her

"What make you think that I'm a mafia?" She said that with cold tone, it shivered Gokudera a bit. "Che!" Gokudera annoyed at her

"Nee, Chitose. Why do you have blue eyes?" Yamamoto tries to break down the silent

"A,a…My Grandfather from my dad side is Italian, I still inherit the Italian blood line." She smiled

Yamamoto blushed a little bit, but no one noticed that he's blushing

"Yo! Dame Tsuna! Why'd you here?" Reborn kick Tsuna in his face

"Reborn! It hurts!" cried Tsuna

"You…" Reborn watched Reina intentionally

"Huh? Reborn-san you know her? Then she is a mafia!"

"Do we meet somewhere? I think I know your face from somewhere?" Reborn ask Reina

"I don't think we meet before." Calmly Reina answer the infant

"I'm Reborn. What's your name?"

"Chitose Reina. Nice to meet you."

Reborn stare at her 'I recognize her face, but where?' Reborn struggled to recalls his memories

Reina senses Reborn aura 'This is bad. I better go now."

"Ah. I'm going back to the class know. In 5 minutes the bells going to ring. So see you later"

Reina left the rooftop. "Dame Tsuna, you better go to or you'll be late" Reborn kicks Tsuna again. Then the trio left the rooftop too.

'Chitose Reina, I never heard that name but her face so familiar. I better keep her on my sight.' Reborn petted Leon, his chameleon pet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Next Day

"Yo! Chitose! Wanna go home together?" Yamamoto grinned at her

"Sure!" She giggles 'Eh? Why my heartbeat suddenly went rapid?' Yamamoto confused

Gokudera glared at her all the time when they walking in the hallway

"You know it's hard to walk with you if you giving me death glare all the way…"

"What's you're problem anyway?" Reina annoyed by Gokudera

"Che! Woman! You better not up to something!"

Reina smiled at Gokudera, ignoring his statement

They've arrived at the school gate. There's a blonde guy and a black suited man standing in front of the gate

"Yo! Tsuna! I come to pick you up! Wanna grab a bite together?"

"Di-Dino-san…Sure." Tsuna acting nervously, he's afraid of Reina finding out he's in the mafia, but yesterday Gokudera already spilled it up.

"Who's this? I never meet her before." Dino stared at Reina. Reina looked down, she's afraid if he notice him. When Reina looked up, their eyes met together. "You…"

"A,a,a… I'm going back first, bye you guys." Reina run as fast as she can. 'Damn! Why Dino is here! This is so bad! He's going to recognize me!'

"You know Chitose?" Yamamoto confused at her running away like she saw a ghost.

"Chitose?" Dino confused

"Yeah Chitose Reina, She's just transferred yesterday from Italy"

"That's not her name…" Dino muttering, he looks sad.

"What?" Tsuna surprised.

"Ah, never mind. Let's go. I want to eat sushi in Yamamoto place" Dino smiled at the boys.

'Arera… Why did you run away from me?'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next Day

"Chitose, I wonder what happen to her?" Yamamoto stared at her empty desk.

Reina skipped school today, "She's guilty to something I bet you!" Gokudera take a bite of his Yakisoba bread.

"We don't know anything yet…" Tsuna eat his octopus sausage. "We can't accuse her anything. We don't know the situation."

Yamamoto staring at her desk

'Why did she run away from? What is exactly her connection with Dino?' 'Argh! Why I'm thinking like this?' Yamamoto scratches his head off.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto weirdly.

"Ahahaha, It's nothing!" He laughed.

After school

"Yo! Tsuna!"

"Dino-san! What are you doing here?"

"Is Chitose around? I came here for her."

"No, she doesn't appear today."

"…"

"Hey! Bucking Horse Dino! Why are you searching for her?" Gokudera lose his patience

"Sorry, but I can't tell you now."

"Are you his boyfriend or something?" Yamamoto looks serious.

"Wha-Wha-WHAT?!!! NO! NO! It's not like that!" Dino panicked, Romario laughed at his boss reaction. "Romario, you…."

"What's with the reaction, Dino?"

"Reborn! You startled me!" Dino surprised his ex tutor suddenly appeared in a cupid cosplay.

'What's with his cosplay' Tsuna sweat dropped

"It's not like we're going out or something about that… I just…ARGHHHH!!!!" Dino muttered and scratches his head, his hair became messy.

"If you looking for her, I know where she is…"

"Eh?" Tsuna turns his back "Hibari-san?!"

"Why you know where that woman is?" Gokudera looked at Hibari weirdly "Are you stalking her or something?" Hibari takes his tonfas out, ready to bite Gokudera to death.

Gokudera panicked. "She's work at Auttoficina – repair shop. I usually went into that place."

"Really? Well that's sound like her alright… that machine freak…" Dino sweat dropped

"Machine freak?" Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera say in unison

"Can tell you tell me where the shop is?" Dino begged Hibari

"Why should I tell you? And if you herbivore still crowding, I'll bite you to death"

Hibari takes his fighting stance

"If you tell us, I'll let you beat Tsuna up." Reborn offered a deal to Hibari.

"…Okay"

"What?! NO!!!" Tsuna panicked.

"Just accept your faith Tsuna" Reborn kick Tsuna in his stomach

"Sorry, lil' bro… I owe you big time!" Dino grinned

'I'm DOOM…' Tsuna sweat dropped

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ah! Welcome!" Reina greet the gang with smile. She wearing a black tank top with black short pants, her hair is tied. Her hands are covered with oil.

"Oh! Shit!" Reina tried to run away, but Dino catches her with his whip

"Let me go!"

"Arera! Why do you run away from me again?" Dino pulled her arm

"Ouch!!!" Reina bit his hand and hide behind Hibari

"Hibari, if you protected me I will give you a month free repairing service and free parts too."

"Deal"

"Wait! Arera!" Dino panicked

Brakk!

Dino threw out of the shop by Hibari

"Dino-san!" Tsuna panicked at Hibari sudden attack

"You can't touch her. SHE'S MINE" Hibari smirked

"WHAT?! What's deal between you guys?! Is he your boyfriend Arera?" Dino became furious

"…"

"What the hell is going on here?" Tsuna confused

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Chitose… Why Dino-san called you Arera?" Yamamoto asks the girl with a cautions attitude. Apparently they stop fighting, Hibari is about to leave and Reina said "You only get 3 free service, since you didn't protect me till the end" Hibari some how agreed at her and left.

"My Italian name is Allegra Riina. Arera is my nickname."

"Arera…That's why you looked familiar." Reborn suddenly realize.

"Your hair is yellow blond before. That's why I can't recognize you."

"My real hair is black, I use Spray – a temp – color. To make it look blond but not permanently"

"Then why you said you never met me before?"

"Well I never meet you as Chitose Reina, I only met you as Allegra Riina"

"Some how that makes senses." Gokudera sweat dropped

"But where did you go all these year? It's been 2 year we since our last meet." Dino looked at Reina confused

"You don't remember it?"

"About what?"

"After you became the boss of Cavallone, you too busy to even say 'hi' to me. After that, I figured it's the best thing to do to stay out of your life." "And something came up…"

"Arera…I'm sorry."

"Please, don't call me Arera anymore, I threw out that life. Call me Reina, okay?"

"But, why?"

"It's complicated. The last 3 months are… I don't really want to talk about it." Reina squeeze her arm. They became silent

"Where do you guys meet?" Tsuna ask to break the silent.

"Are, I meant Reina and I met in Mafia Junior High School."

"What? But Chitose still 8 if Dino-san in Junior High School."

"Reina is a genius, She's already finish her degree you know." Dino explained to them.

"At that time we went the same class." "If they don't stand in my way, I probably hang out with Reina even more." Dino muttered under his breath.

"Eh?" Yamamoto confused

"Uh-Uh Ne-Never Mind" Dino blushed

"Ah! Chitose, what's the deal about you and Hibari?" ask Yamamoto

"Owh…About that… He's a loyal customer to my repair shop. He's usually tune up his motorcycle or change parts as such…" "I'm not close with him anyway, I usually ask him help with exchange of my service." Reina laughed

'Fuh, that's relieve....' Dino and Yamamoto think in unison

"So, Reina-chan you're a mafia too?" Tsuna nervously ask her

"No really..."

"You still haven't join family?" Dino starred at her

"…"

"You know you should join Tsuna family." Reborn wipe his green gun

"What? No! Reborn! You can't make her join into this mess too!" Tsuna protested at Reborn idea

"Yeah...I don't think that such a good idea..." Reina chuckled

"Yeah! You should join Cavallone instead!" Duakk!!! Reborn kick his ex student

Reina giggles, Yamamoto and Dino blushed

They spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out at the shop

Namimori High

"Chitose Reina... She's a friend of the baby,huh? Then she's strong." Hibari smirked

................................................................................

Please review since this story is a back up story on my head, and a trial story for me...So i need some comeback review

So....review nee? ∑d(≧▽≦*)OK!!

ｵ(￣人￣)ﾈ(－人－)ｶﾞ(*＿ ＿)人ｲ

Thanks for reading!!! (≧ω≦)ｂ OK!! I really appreciate it!!

^ヽ(*^-ﾟ)vThank you v(ﾟ∇^*)/^


	2. Chapter 2 : Just My Luck

A New Chapter of Underneath Her Smile!!!!

Thanks for the reviews! And for Reading it!!! I'm so glad you guy like it!!

And if the words all bundled up, so sorry!! I still haven't figure out how to fix this.

If you know how to fix it please tell me! So I can edit right away!

............................................................................................................................

Oh well I woke up tonight and said I

I'm gonna make somebody love me

I'm gonna make somebody love me

And now I know, now I know, now I know

I know that it's you

You're lucky, lucky

You're so lucky!

Oh well do you, do you do you want to?

Oh well do you, do you do you want to, want to go

Where I've never let you before?

Oh well do you, do you do you want to?

Oh well do you, do you do you want to, want to go

Where I've never let you before?

Piip!

"Huah…" Reina turned off her alarm mp3 clock, she rubbed her sandy eyes

"Well time to go to school…but it so comfy in the bed…"She lazily curled up again.

"Zzzzz……"

……………….

………

"NO!!!!!!!!!" the bird on top her house rooftop flies away

"NOOO!!!!!!!! I overslept!! Shit! I'll get punished by Hibari if he caught me."

Quickly Reina take a shower, wear her uniform, and ate her breakfast in 10 minutes

"Chocked! Chocked!" she punches her own stomachs

*cough cough* "Huh…Huh…Huh… I manage to escape from death grips.." she chuckled

nervously

"Okay…I already locked all the doors and windows…Gas are off too…"

She tried to remember what might she left unclosed.

She looked down at her feet "Damn it! I still wear my fuzzy slippers!!"

She runs into her house, thank god she's just a 2 meter away from home.

………………………………………………………………

"Slowly and cautiously…"she whispered, she slowly climb the school gate, "Huh? Almost like a ninja…" She chuckles quietly

"You! With the black short pants!"

"Wha?" She looked down and saw Hibari below her. "Crap!!" She jumped through the gate and run away from Hibari. 'Thank goodness I always wearing short pants.'

"I'll bite you to death."

"OH MY GOD!!! HE'S AFTER ME!!!!" Reina screamed as she run like she chased by a cerberus to the baseball field

"HAVE A PEACEFULL LIVE MY ASS!!!!" Reina screams protested, she jump to the field fence and climb quickly.

"Come down."

"NO WAY!!!"

Hibari shook the fence making Reina almost fell. "STOP IT!!"

Hibari smirked, he shook the fence even stronger

BRAKK!!!

"Ouch!!"

Reina fell to the ground "You know you can at LEAST catch me or something."

Reina rub her butt "I could go blind because of you!" Reina protested at him.

Hibari just watched her complaint and smirked at her.

"Stupid guy……" Reina muttered under her breath.

"Detention for a week."

"WHAT??!!"

"Two weeks."

"EH???"

"Three weeks."

Reina covers her mouth with her hands "Then I'll excuse myself now." She bowed and run away to the school building.

"Hnn…Interesting." Hibari smirked watched her run

"Hey, Reina…"

"Whaaaaaaat?" Reina answer Yamamoto while she clutching mini black silver pillow on her desk

""Why are you late today?"

"I got overslept today." "If that jerks don't after me I probably got to the class sooner." She's mumbling on her own.

"Uh? What did you just say?"

"Never mind…" She grinned

Yamamoto smiled weakly watching her fell to sleep, her face is facing to Yamamoto.

The sun warmth shined on her, Yamamoto gazing at her beauty, her skin glows under the sunshine, her red pink lips looks a little wet…Yeah, she drooled aright?

Yamamoto blushes, he can't pay attention to the teacher anymore, he just looking at her gently

"Choco parfait…hehe…" Reina giggles

'Hahaha, she talking in sleep…' Yamamoto grinned

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto 'what the hell that baseball freak doing?'

He look at Reina 'that cheeky girl brought pillow to school?!' he sweat dropped

…………………………………………………………………

Lunch Break

"Huah…I'm still sleepy…" Reina muttered as she eats her Tamagoyaki

"What the?! You sleep 3 classes! How come you're still sleepy?" Tsuna shocked

"Dunno." she stared at the three guys 'Why they hanging with me? How all of this started?'

"What?!" Gokudera startled at her

"Nothing..Nothing.." She eat her onigiri

"Hey, Reina."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hang around today after school?"

"Why? What are you up to Yamamoto?"

"Hahaha…I Just want hang out with you that's all." He grinned

Reina stare at the happy go luck boy "Fine." She sighed

"Great then! Tsuna you can join us too!"

"Uhm..Okay." answer the nervous boy

"If Juudaime come then I'm coming too!" Gokudera says abruptly

'Great more idiots…' she stared at them

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riiiiiing!!!!!!!

"School dismisses! Don't forget tomorrow we have quizzes!" announces the teacher

Reina packs her stuffs "Reina, you're ready?"

Reina looked at Yamamoto "Yeah, I'm ready" answer her gloomy

"Great! Let's go!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Huh?"

When they arrived at the school gate 2 boys arguing about something

"Weird looking guy…" Gokudera stared at the 2 guy, one of them have grey chin length hair with red streak on his bangs and the other one have purple hair with pink streak on his bangs

"NO WAAY!!!!! I SAY SHE GOES TO THE NAMIMORI PRIVATE SCHOOL!!" yell the purple  
haired dude

"NO!!!!!!!!I THINK SHE PREFERED GO TO NAMIMORI PUBLIC SCHOOL!!!" said the grey haired dude

Suddenly they start punching each other

"Come on. Let's go…" Reina pull Yamamoto arm.

"O-Okay." Yamamoto still stares at the 2 guys

"Huh? That voice."

'Owh Shit!' Reina sweat dropped

"BOSS!!!!!!"

The 2 guys jump at her and hug her tightly

"Hey, stop it!" Reina struggling to get of their hugs

"Boss?" Tsuna confused

"I knew it! She is a mafia!" Gokudera punches the air

"Get off Reina!" Yamamoto glared at the 2 guys

"HUH? Who the hell are you?" the purple haired boys grab Yamamoto's collar

"Why you talk like you her boyfriend?"

"Stop it!" Reina pulls the purple haired ear

"Ouch! Ouch!"

"No fair! I want to get punished too! But I prefer with this." The grey haired boy pulled out a whip from his bag

DUAKK! Reina punches his head

"Like I'm gonna use that! "

"You know these guys?" Yamamoto confused

"Yeah… They're my friend. Let's talk in coffee shop"

"My name is Pietro Pasquadibisceglie." Said the purple haired boy

"My name is Attilio Pasquadibiscelglie." Said the grey haired boy

"We're twins." Said the boys in unison and join their hand together and started to dance together

"Sit down! People are starring at us!"

Some of the café customers starring and whispering and the maids too

They both sit down quickly

"Pasquadibisceglie…. as in THAT Pasquadibisceglie?" Gokudera shocked

"What do you mean, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna confused

"Pasquadibisceglie is the second strongest family in the mafia world."

"Reborn!"

Reborn suddenly appear as a plant

"Pasquadibisceglie family is neither under the Vongola branch family nor the enemy family.

They're standing their on their own. Never join side. Because they the second strongest family, both

side want them in their side." Reborn changes his cosplay into his suit

"But why they called Reina Boss?"

Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn turn their head to Reina who eating chocolate parfait

"What?!" She glared at them

"That because we LOVE her." The twins kiss her cheek,

Yamamoto shocked by the twins.

"I'm her fiancé." Attilio kiss her right hand

"No, I'm his fiancé" Pietro kiss her left hand

The twins glared each other and start punching each other, Reina dodged.

DUAKK!!!

Reina clashes their head together "OUCHH!!!"

"Neither of you is my fiancé! I'm single!!" 'Stupid boys' Reina sighs

Yamamoto sigh 'Eh? How come I relieved?'

"But that doesn't explain one bit!!!" Gokudera sweat dropped

"We were friends from childhood. Our parents know each other. So we hang out a LOT. And by mean a LOT, they stalked me, watched me sleeping, spying me, drove all my friends away until I don't have any friends left, and even sometimes peeps me when I get dress or take a bath."

Says Reina in depress.

"Hahaha…" Tsuna chuckes nervously

Gokudera can't even say a thing and Yamamoto… well let just says he froze…

"You're on their side?" ask Reborn

"Nah… I just hang a lot with them… I never join a family… To troublesome, and fells like putting a leash or something…Can I have the Double Banana Split Special Shocker and the Apple Pie Triple Joy?" Reina tell the French maid

"Yes, of course. "The French maid leaves

"You're still ordering? You already have Chocolate Parfait!" Gokudera sweat dropped

"Yeah, you can get diabetic you know?" Tsuna nodded

"Bah…I don't really care… besides I have low blood sugar and I have sweet tooth." She grins

"So… Why don't you join Tsuna's? You're really skilled and you have really great reputations in the mafia."

"Well you have to try to change her mind then…Since she really thick headed... I say it's not going to be easy…" says Attilio chomping Hamburg steak

"Yeah, she really thick headed… you can even break steel with her head." Pietro chomping his chicken steak

Reina gives them a death glared, "Sorry…." The twins looked down nervously

Tsuna sweat dropped looking at them

"Here's you order, miss." The maid gives her the Double Banana Split Shocker and the Apple Pie Triple Joy.

"Thank you."

She quickly ate all of it in 5 minutes. Tsuna and the gang shocked seeing her eat so quickly.

"Reina, if I can give you a good deal would you join Tsuna's family?" Reborn smirked

Reina looked serious, they all become silent and stared at her.

'Reject it! Reject it!' Gokudera screams in his head

"Only if the deal is really GOOD" Reina smirked 'Damn!' Gokudera cries in his head

"Reborn." Tsuna worries that his tutor maybe up to something bad.

"Here's the bill" the maid cut the serious scene

"Whoa! Look at the time! I should go! Bye!" Attilio runs

"Me too!" Pietro catches his younger brother

"DAMN YOU LEECHER!! PAY YOUR FOOD!!!" Reina yells at them, but they already crosses the street and disappear into the crowd

"Huh? Where's Reborn?" Tsuna searches him.

"Stupid twins…always pains in the neck… I know they will be the death for me someday…" Reina muttered herself.

Tsuna sweat dropped nervously at her muttering.

"Fine then, it's on me." Reina took out her black wallet with grey butterflies emboss on it. She took out 36.120 yen

"Let go." Reina walks to the door followed by Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera

"Thanks for the meal, Reina." Yamamoto grins

"Yeah thank you." Tsuna shyly thanks her. "Hora! Gokudera-kun, thank her too!"

"Che! Thanks." Gokudera looked away

"Sorry you have to pay it, I will pay my share back tomorrow." Yamamoto promises her

"Nah, it's alright. I was planning to treat you guys anyway." She smiles

Tsuna and Yamamoto blushed

"Well I should get back soon." Reina looked at her silver black clam shell phone.

"Yeah, me too. It's already dawn." Tsuna looked at the sky

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Yamamoto grinned

"See you tomorrow Juudaime!" Gokudera grinned

"Yeah. Bye." Tsuna departs from them followed bye Gokudera 'Why Gokudera following me?'

Tsuna sweat dropped

"See you tomorrow, Yamamoto." Reina wave at them as she walked across the streets.

Yamamoto waves back at her

'Can't wait to go to school tomorrow!' Yamamoto stretches his arms

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Reina walks to the shopping district, eyes shopping at the stores

"Reina"

"Huh? Hibari? What are you doing here?" Reina surprised at the boy

"Patrolling."

'Patrolling?' Reina sweat dropped

"It's already late. Get back home now."

"Yeah…Yeah…" She waves his hand to him as she watches he walks away.

Reina turns her head around back to viewing the window store.

"Whoa!!!! The new edition of Shounen Ai magazine already out?!"

Reina quickly go in to the store and buy it.

'I should get back soon.' She looked at the dark sky

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuna's house~

"Muahahaha!!!'

"Lambo, dame!!"

"Ah, Lambo, stop it okay…" Tsuna breaks the two of them

"Reborn, here's the ranking list you want." Fuuta gives him a piece of large paper

"Thank you, Fuuta."

Reborn watches Tsuna playing and fighting, and then he goes outsides to the roof

'Allegra Riina… The number 1 out of 396 scientist under 20's in Fuuta's ranking,

Number 12 out of 729 under scientist in Mafia, Number 5 of the stubbornness mafia, and the number 22 out of 41623 hitman under 20's…

She will be great for Tsuna's family…" Reborn smirked looking at Fuuta's ranking list

'And not to mention she got a connection to the Pasquadibisceglie family.'

'I think I know how to get her into Tsuna's family.' Reborn smirked

________________________________________________________________________________

How reborn gonna get Reina? read the next chapter "The Deal"

Sorry for the long update! I just got my internet connection back…LOL

New OCs are appear, I have a really hard time spelling the name

'Pasquadibisceglie'

Sorry if it's suck! Please review and thank you for reading this fan fiction

And if the words are bundled up, so sorry! I can't edit them! Every time I edit it came back to normal…

Owh yeah in the first chapter there's 'Yuki' suddenly pop ups, ignore that… I always used Yuki for the rough draft until I got a name for the character…


End file.
